hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please discuss candidates for deletion here. Current discussions You have to actually read Fantasy, Politics, Postmodernity to understand it. In response to the person who criticizes the book, I would say that Rayment is clear in what he means by 'hermaphrodite dwarfs'. He's using the theory of Francette Pacteau to discuss'' psychological hermaphroditism, something which, according to Freud, we all display. To put in briefly, dwarfs such as Cheery Longbottom (which Rayment discusses at length) are split by their ''being female but being forced to'' perform'' as males (their biological sex is different from their socially constructed gender so they are both male and female and neither male nor female at the same time). This also is is also related to Judith Butler's theory of gender perfomativity. I am studying a Master's in English Literature and I'm going to write my thesis on representation of gender in Pullman (and other Fantasy writers) so I found this book invaluable because it talks about these issues in philosophical terms. Other's similarly interested in these Fantasy authors might also find the book useful, mainly because there is little serious criticism of Fantasy authors available. I don't think you can say Rayment makes a 'basic error' without reading what he has to say, and he clearly knows the Discworld books inside out. 06:54, October 31, 2014 (UTC) List of chapters in His Dark Materials I think this page is not needed on the wiki and we certainly don't have articles like this. I want to thank the editor for making this page, but I'm not sure this is the wiki for it. NightSpeakers - My Blogs!! 17:51, October 27, 2018 (UTC) :I agree, and to my mind it's particularly silly to include "The Collectors" in the list; that's a short story, not a novel, ans surely takes place before the main trilogy. Incidentally, I think the idea for this list was copied from the Harry Potter wiki. — evilquoll (talk) 21:48, October 27, 2018 (UTC) :: Hey guys, as an illustrator it's really beneficial to have digital chapter lists accessible online (it saves constantly referring to hard-copies of books, and many illustrators especially ones commissioned for books which have a lot of chapters benefit from lists such as this). I was making one up in excel myself, before wondering if one existed online, and did find the Harry Potter wiki one, which was incidentally really helpful - which made me wonder why this wiki does not have one. I'm not entirely clear on what the reasoning is behind not having a list like this is; it is content from the series, it allows for a basic chronology of the series, and it definitely isn't unimportant information either. Likewise other users, for whatever reason, may find it beneficial. Ok, the exact layout of the HP chapter lists might not be helpful (esp as dates are difficult with HDM) however it is definitely worth having: and if not, do please suggest where such a list might be better off having its home if not on the wiki? Cheers Emilykoroleva (talk) 23:14, October 27, 2018 (UTC) :::I see your point there. Obviously with the table I have a few questions. The 'chapter image' thing may be as troublesome as the dates, it would be hard to take pictures of. It may be a good idea however we're going to have to work on it, I don't think the layout is the best for this wiki. We might want to maybe move the list in sections to each separate book page...unless that isn't good for your illustrating. NightSpeakers - My Blogs!! 08:01, October 28, 2018 (UTC) :::: Thanks. Is there a possibility of using the illustrations by Philip Pullman (each detailed on his website here ) for the chapter illustrations? These were the original illustrations used in the first editions of the books and were made by Pullman. Or would there be probs with copyright? Why are lists so frowned upon here? I love them! Cheers, Emilykoroleva (talk) 11:03, October 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::: To answer your question, fair use only goes a certain why and, although it is flexible, probably won't include having images 'randomly' on the site as it were, i.e. they don't really explain anything. For the second question, I guess it's like actor/actress pages - they are different than the norm of things we do on the wiki. NightSpeakers - My Blogs!! 13:45, October 29, 2018 (UTC) I personally don't see a problem with having lists. It could very well be helpful to editors such as Emilykoroleva. I even think creating a list of the film/tv cast members would be helpful, too, considering we don't allow actor/actress pages. However, as pointed out, if we end up keeping this page, it would probably be best to change the layout or even just point to the actual book pages and have lists on there instead. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:43, December 5, 2018 (UTC) :As illustrator pages have been removed then chapter list pages are questionable.NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 18:30, December 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, it's not only illustrators that might want to know the chapters in the books. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 20:13, December 5, 2018 (UTC) :::I think that we could have it but we need to think about the layout and formatting of the table, should we include the images, dates etc. I know on some of the other wikis (Russian, Italian and French) they have pages for each of the chapters so would we have a small summary of what went on in the table? I think we should consider this before we begin actually making the list. Hope you understand.NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 22:14, December 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::I agree that we should consider the formatting and such before creating the pages, but I just wanted to get across that list pages are not the worst idea, especially if people are looking for some quick information. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:06, December 6, 2018 (UTC) We may want to consider the addition of this page at some point soon - where it would be placed, what it would include. Maybe on Forum:Episode/chapter articles. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 18:04, February 19, 2019 (UTC)